narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaon Seichuu
Kaon Seichuu is a former shinobi of Kumogakure. His clan had a falling out with the Kumogakure officials regarding missions and other circumstances. The clan left the village and in this time Kaon assumed the role as the leader of the clan. The clan eventually settled down and a village was born with the help of several other clans. Kaon is now the current Kage of Kyorigakure known as Kyorikage. History Early Years Kaon from his childhood showed his prowess as a ninja. Before he joined the Academy he had a basic understand of chakra, and chakra control from his father. Kaon excelled in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, however during his younger years his Genjutsu was slacking. His up bringing was easy, and although he didn't too much enjoy being in the spotlight he could understand why he was. He had a lighthearted attitude all the way through the Academy and even while he was a Chunin. Becoming a Jonin Kaon was already leading missions at the age of 13 as a Chunin with his intelligence and calm demeanor. Kaon had handled previous missions similar to this. However this seemingly B-Rank mission he was leading turned into a slaughter. The squad he was leading had to carry out the order to retrieve a package that a rival village was transporting. The suspected defenses were that of Genin and Chunin. Upon arrival that is all they could see however after initiating their plan to take the package a squad of ANBU level shinobi had arrived. They slaughtered Kaon's team quickly and effortlessly for the most part. Kaon was able to put up a fight defeating one of the shinobi as the other two took the package and left. Kaon had spent too much time fighting it out and knew there was no way he could retrieve the package. He was about to leave before he heard the sound of one of his comrades. His comrade was almost sliced completely in half, and was surely going to die. However Kaon comforted him as best he could and attempted to bandage the wound before travelling back to his village as fast as he could to seek medical attention. It took Kaon close to two days of non-stop running before he reached the village he was more than completely exhausted. As the guards of the village reached Kaon he fell to his knees. He was still gripping his now dead and cold comrade with tears running down his face. His last words were "I returned you home." before he collapsed down onto the ground himself. He was completely exhausted and slept for several days. Eventually upon returning to the Kages office to hand in his mission report. He was told that a squad had reached the site of the massacre and collected the bodies of the fallen. He was also told that due to his ability to defeat the opponent he was up against he would be becoming a Jonin. It gave him a hollow feeling, the fact his comrades had died and he was getting a promotion. From that point on, he ensured the safety of his team as best he could. Even if that meant he was the one to walk in on a trap. Departure from Kumogakure After spending time on missions, his new style of saving his comrades life came at the price of a very important mission. He pulled his team back from attacking a camp of enemy shinobi as they were clearly outnumbered and he could plainly see the shinobi in the camp were of elite standard. They were protecting a Kage and he knew attacking them would be the death of himself and his comrades. After this major incident, his clan and the officials in Kumogakure had more problems created between each other. The clan eventually decided to leave Kumogakure. The Kage had knowledge of the departure but didn't tell officials who would have chosen to kill the clan instead of allowing them to leave. Kaon remembers the Kage was there to bid them farewell. Kyorigakure is Born After the clan had headed to a region south of the Land of Fire. His father passed meaning Kaon became the leader of the clan. After talks with other clans and people in the region they decided to establish a village. They had truly skilled shinobi and it didn't take long for the village to be built. Kaon was named to be the Kage of the village. Something he hadn't expected. His first duty of business was wishing the Kage of Kumogakure good health and they proceeded to talk out an alliance of sorts with them. Using his prior knowledge of Kumogakure he was able to establish a shinobi force and slowly the force grew as more clans and shinobi who had no affiliations joined. With the help of Narumi Henteko the clan proceeded to become stronger and more lively. To the point where they screened any and all people arriving in the village. The village began to thrive, while it forces were not as much as the 5 largest villages. Their forces were highly trained. Their strength was considerable to the point where they were approached to join in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. However due to there small numbers, the amount they could supply was only a handful of shinobi as the rest remained back to protect the village. However his clan and village have grown even more in size since then. Appearance Shown in the picture is him in his Kumogakure gear.He still remains to keep the short cut hair and the thin mustache with a goatee. However now he wears the dark red coloured flak jacket worn by the Chunin of Kyorigakure He is also often in his own Kage robes and hat, however he wears his Kyorigakure headband still around his neck as pictured. He also has since carried a large fan on his back similar to Temari's except it is coloured dark red with his clan and the villages symbols on it. Personality He has a calm and focused demeanor both in and out of combat. While as a child he was more carefree that changed after the mission he led. He is more driven and focused. Leaving nothing to change he takes every aspect and possibility that he can think of into mind. He in general while in the safety of his village is lighthearted and caring, he is known to be quite likable and perceptive. In combat, he doesn't care too much for small talk unless it is a training exercise. Abilities Ninjutsu He is an exceptionally skilled Ninjutsu expert, being able useFire Release with his innate ability to intricately control his own chakra to create Scorch Release. He is one of if not the most capable ninja in his village when it comes to Ninjutsu with a wide array of skills and talents. His timing seems perfect and precise. He is incredibly good with the timing he can be seemingly running towards you and in a burst of flames be a shadow clone. He trains each of his jutsu thoroughly to help minimize the impact on chakra it takes from him. He also is quite knowledgeable of most forms of Ninjutsu having spent time studying it. Taijutsu He is a well versed Taijutsu shinobi. He isn't exactly an expert when it comes to Taijutsu but he has enough evasive techniques and offensive ones to create space or openings against his opponent. He has also formulated the use of several Ninjutsu tactics that can be relied upon in close quarters allowing him to focus more on evasive techniques will still being offensively capable. His pure Taijutsu capabilities are still quite high as he has had the opportunity to train with many shinobi from various clans allowing him to learn his weak points and defend against them. Genjutsu He lacks any Genjutsu offense, and from a young age lacked any defense. However during his time at Kumogakure it was seen as too much of a liability. After agreeing to it, several highly skilled Lightning Release and Magnet Release shinobi had performed a surgery implanting several small rods within the body that would release a chakra based static shock into his chakra system if it were to become impaired by a Genjutsu. Kaon wouldn't even have to be aware that there was a Genjutsu affecting him for the shock to go off. However he would notice the shock and then be aware a Genjutsu was being used. The static shock would absorb the chakra in the small metal rod. However the rod over after a day or so would absorb the chakra back from Kaon's own body. The amount of rods in the body is unknown only to Kaon. Bukijutsu While not versed with any particular weapon. Kaon has innate talent with Kunai and Shuriken alike. He has employed a way of using his Lightning Release to control without needing to come in contact with him. These techniques have shown to be incredibly useful in combat. Kaon often uses these techniques for weaker opponents or as an attempt to force opponents who are less skilled in Taijutsu into a close quarter fight. Statistics {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center; width: 50%;" ! Databook ! Ninjutsu ! Taijutsu ! Genjutsu ! Intelligence ! Strength ! Speed ! Stamina ! Hand seals ! Total |- ! | 5 | 4 | 1 | 5 | 1 | 5 | 5 | 5 ! 31 |-